John Cena
Write the first paragraph of your page here. New-WWE 'Debut/WWE Championship' John Cena debuted in New-WWE on the first edition of Monday Night Raw on October 22nd, 2012. That night New-WWE Chairman Vince McMahon attempted to hand Cena the WWE Title without making him fight for it. Cena refused this opportunity however which forced McMahon to schedule a fatal four way also including Edge, Chris Jericho and Daniel Bryan for the title at Backlash, the company's first ever PPV. Cena would win the match and the title thus becoming the first ever WWE Champion in New-WWE's history. The night after Backlash, Cena was pitted in a Champion vs Champion match against then Intercontinental Champion CM Punk. Near the end of the match, Kane would interfere and hit Cena with his finisher, the Chokeslam. Kane also made his intentions known that he would challenge Cena for the WWE Title at Judgment Day. Despite Kane getting the better of Cena in the weeks leading up to Judgment Day, Cena was able to defeat Kane and retain the title. 'Feud with Chris Jericho' Throughout Cena's time in New-WWE he was seen walking the halls with a young kid with a chronic illness named Billy. Billy, one of Cena's Make a Wish kids, would always be with Cena and look up to him. Billy was the motivator to Cena that helped him overcome the wrath of Kane. After Judgment Day, Mr. McMahon awarded Cena the right to choose the #1 contender for his WWE Championship at the next PPV, Summerslam. Cena would choose (somewhat unrelunctantly) Chris Jericho. Jericho, who had been pleading for the demise of Cena in New-WWE would make things personal with him. Jericho was chosen by Cena to be the contender because he hid, tied up and gagged Billy. The next week on RAW, Jericho promised to give Billy back to Cena, if Cena laid down for Jericho at Summerslam and gave Jericho the win, and the WWE Championship. At Summerslam, Cena's inspiration and motivator to defeat Jericho turned out to be Cena's demise. As Cena had Jericho up for an Attitude Adjustment, Billy ran into the ring, and hit Cena with a low blow which Jericho would then follow up with his finisher, the Codebreaker. Jericho would then pin Cena and win the WWE Championship, while Billy was revealed to be Jericho's son, Ash. The night after Summerslam, the WWE Universe witnessed Cena announced Jericho and him would have a Steel Cage match at Unforgiven for the WWE Championship. Cena would then attack Jericho and hit him with an Attitude Adjustment off the top of a car as the brawl ensued. The commentators were noted of saying "Jericho has awoken something deep inside of Cena, and it doesn’t look good for him at Unforgiven." In the weeks leading up to Unforgiven, people wondered how Jericho would survive in a cage with the new maniacal Cena who was dead set on ending Jericho, and not really worrying about getting the WWE Title back at this point. During the match at Unforgiven, Cena was able to hit an Attitude Adjustment on Jericho against the cage wall, but the wall broke and Jericho fell to the floor below giving Jericho a controversial win. 'Heel Turn/Fighting Hulkamania' Summerslam would really make Cena believe that all of his fans had turned his back on him. This brought out a "new Cena" according to some and this new Cena caused injuries to Jericho at Unforgiven but this Cena, in his mind, wasn't supported by anyone and was now just going to do whatever the hell he wanted, and kayfabe wise, win the WWE Championship and take over the company. After Unforgiven, Cena was just seen beating people up backstage because he could. Cena even resorted to beating up a fan that had turned his back on Cena after he let out his "new side". This forced Chairman Mr. McMahon to confront Cena and to apologize about his multiple bad actions following the "loss of all his fans" at Summerslam. On December 31st, 2012, McMahon would come face to face with his former golden boy. McMahon called Cena an idiot for what he had done since Summerslam, and since Cena didn't like that, Cena hit McMahon with an FU through the table. Cena demanded that the Attitude Adjustment, be called the FU once again. Cena, after laying out Mr. McMahon would continue his "dirty deeds" by beating up and dominating any person he came into contact with. Cena would preach that he was going to win the Royal Rumble and then go onto Wrestlemania I and reclaim the WWE Championship. Cena would win battle royals, handicap matches, and just plain beat the shit out of people heading into the Royal Rumble. Cena became a major favorite heading into the event. At the Royal Rumble, Hulk Hogan, a man Cena had been compared to for years debuted in the New-WWE and entered the Rumble. Cena would be the one to eliminate Hogan but later in the match Hogan would come back down the ramp and distract Cena, causing Cena's elimination in the match. Cena would hit Hogan with a low blow on his way up the ramp following his elimination. Following the Royal Rumble, Hulk Hogan would challenge Cena to a match at Wrestlemania I,hoping to end the bad streak within Cena. Cena would taunt Hogan and even FU a young kid off the stage who was cheering for Hogan instead of Cena one day during the arena. Cena would only accept a match with Hogan at Wrestlemania on his terms. The match type he seleced was a Career vs Career match. The loser of the match, could never wrestle again. At Wrestlemania I, Cena would defeat Hulk Hogan, thus ending Hulkamania's career. Cena hit five FU's to end Hogan which shocked many people in the audience. 'Questioning Management/Attempting to Reclaim the WWE Championship' Despite showing respect to Hogan at Wrestlemania I, Cena would still be as cocky as usual the night after. He was pitted in a #1 Contender's match against another man who had ended something, CM Punk, who had ended the Undertaker's Wrestlemania streak. During the match, Brock Lesnar, making his debut in New-WWE would attack both competitors ending the match in a draw. Mr. McMahon would announce Lesnar as the new #1 contender. Cena would then constantly bash the management and how they gave a part-timer a WWE Championship shot, even going as far as questioning new GM Stone Cold Steve Austin's loyalty to New-WWE. Lesnar would go onto win the WWE Championship at Backlash and successfully defend it against CM Punk at Cyber Sunday. Cena was then announced as Lesnar's next contender at Judgment Day on April 7th, 2013. Cena has promised to try and get rid of Stone Cold and take over the company if Austin doesn't announce his loyalty to New-WWE. Cena also promised to win the WWE Championship again and prove that he is the best and all that New-WWE needs. All it needs is him calling the shots. Championships & Accomplishments 'New-WWE' *WWE Championship (1 time) *Defeated Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania I Category:New-WWE Category:Superstars